Number One
:For information on the traditional naval and Starfleet title, see: Number one. | Assign = commanding officer, | FinalAssign = | Rank = admiral | Insignia = 45px|Starfleet badge insignia Epaulet rank 110px|sleeve insignia. | altimage = | altcaption = Number One (2270s) }} Number One (also known as Una, Lefler, Robbins or Leigh Hudec) was a 23rd century Human female. She was best known for serving as first officer of the under Captain Christopher Pike. ( ) Early life Number One was born on the planet Illyria in the early 23rd century. ( }}) During her formative years, Number One was raised in the Illyrian colonies alongside her brothers, Hudek and Leighton. With her given Illyrian birthname considered to be all but impossible for outsiders to pronounce, she adopted the name "Una" (signifying the concept of "one") at least as far back as her Starfleet Academy days, always having been first in her class regarding academics, athletics, intellect, and accomplishments, subsequently being dubbed "Number One" as a variation on this by her classmates. ( , ) In the late 2230s, Number One studied at the Illyrian Cultural Academy in order to be invested as a citizen of Illyria. Following her graduation as first in her class in 2240, she was awarded a plaque recognizing her achievement, at a ceremony which was attended by her brothers. ( ) Starfleet career Starfleet Academy By 2245, Robbins had entered Starfleet Academy and had specialized in engineering. In this year, Robbins and a large group of cadets were assigned to the newly-built starship, NX-0002, which would become the famous USS Enterprise, for her shakedown cruise, under the command of Admiral Charles Rasmussen. For the duration of the cruise, Robbins was assigned to engineering, under the direction of Lieutenant Cho. ( | }}) USS Fortune In the mid-to-late 2240s, Robbins, with the rank of ensign, served aboard the in the engineering department. During an attack by an unknown alien vessel, she was instrumental in saving 27 of the crew from the ship's destruction while in orbit of Tau Alpha III. ( |The Bottle}}) USS Ventura By 2248, Robbins had been promoted in rank to lieutenant, junior grade and was serving aboard the . Following a mission to Beta Eridani III, she accepted a transfer to the Enterprise and a promotion to lieutenant. ( | }}) USS Enterprise Almost as soon as she arrived on the Enterprise, Robbins came to Captain Robert April's attention and earned herself a position as part of a landing party, led by Lieutenant Commander Christopher Pike, to planet Alpha Tau IV. ( |The Ends of Eternity}}) In October 2249, a routine followup survey expedition to the Libros star system by the Enterprise discovered an extradimensional incursion by a hostile alien species (the Jatohr) who had enslaved the indigenous population of planet Libros III (called "Usilde" in the native tongue). A disastrous landing party expedition commanded by Una resulted in the entire party (except for Una) being sent into a parallel universe with little hope of rescue, although the Ptaen incursion was repulsed and the sluglike aliens likewise exiled back to their native reality. However, a piece of technology known as the Transfer Key was recovered by Captain April, and Una resolved to eventually rescue her comrades, despite potentially taking decades to do so. ( ) By 2250, Robbins was the Enterprise's helmsman, and part of the senior staff. She had served aboard the Enterprise for three years, refusing every promotion that was offered to her. ( |Shadows of the Past}}) USS Yorktown In 2250, she was posted to the as executive officer, under Christopher Pike, who called her "Number One" as a sort of joke; it being an old term for executive officer ( ). She transferred with him to the USS Enterprise in 2251, even though she had hoped for command of a science vessel or medical frigate ( ) :According to ''Vulcan's Glory, the two had served together for four years as of 2254. The short story "Chaotic Response" suggests that she did not become first officer until sometime after 2252, before which time she was called "Number Five".'' Further service aboard the Enterprise In 2254, following an attack by a mysterious alien race, the Ngultor, Number One led a landing party to rescue Captain Pike from Ngultor captivity ( ). On the Enterprise s next mission, in the Marrat Nebula, Number One led another landing party, this time to investigate a loss in communications at Starfleet's Project Pharos. Shortly after beaming down, the party came under attack from Klingons, Number One used the transporters to beam in behind the Klingon attackers and neutralize them before rescuing a team of Starfleet engineers the Klingons had been holding captive. ( ) Following a disastrous visit to Rigel VII, Number One and the Enterprise found themselves visiting the mysterious planet Talos IV where Captain Pike was taken captive by the native Talosians. Determined to rescue the Captain, Number One once again led a rescue party. Unfortunately the Talosians were able to manipulate the Enterprise s transporters delivering only Number One and Yeoman Colt into the Talosian habitat. The entire party later escaped. ( ) Very shortly following the Talos IV incident, the Enterprise was sent to a rift that opened every 33 years into the Gamma Quadrant of the galaxy. The starship received brand-new, highly-advanced computer voice modules, with her own voice-patterns subsequently imprinted upon the Enterprise s computer, which led to her voice being used in future years. ( ) The Enterprise was then recalled back to Earth for a debrief and crew restock. While passing by Jupiter, Pike confided in Number One regarding his doubts about remaining a captain before a Halogian ship was detected, firing a beam of intense heat into Jupiter. Leaving Number One to engage them ship-to-ship, Pike led an away team aboard the alien craft, successfully sabotaging its systems and destroying it. ( ) Not long after, Pike left Number One in command of the Enterprise while he led a landing party to Darien 224. She was forced to take the starship into battle when they were attacked by the , which had been commandeered by a group of hostile Vulcans. The Enterprise stopped at Deep Space Station K-12 to receive repairs following the incident, and Number One was left in charge again when Pike left for Earth after hearing his father was ill. However, it soon became apparent that the message had been faked; unfortunately, the message was too degraded to track it to its point of origin. Fortunately, someone sent a screened untraceable message to the Enterprise informing them of Pike's location, and Number One was able to take the Enterprise to rescue him from his Klingon adversaries who had set the trap. ( |The Flat, Gold Forever}}) In 2255, the Enterprise crew became stricken with Rigelian fever, with Captain Pike ordering the starship to Cypria III, location of the rare substance ryetalyn, the only known curative. However, en route, the ship intervened in a pursuit involving the adopted Cyprian daughter of a Klingon general, which threatened to bring down a sizeable military response against both the Enterprise and Cypria III. Planetside, Number One was forced into action to rescue her landing party from a hostile population riled up by opportunistic politicians against them, resulting in a diplomatic incident. However, Number One succeeded in saving her crewmembers and returning to the Enterprise, and both the Rigelian fever and the Klingon situation were soon resolved. ( ) She was offered command of the in 2255, but turned it down, preferring to remain under Pike on the Enterprise. ( ) In 2256, war broke out between the Klingon Empire and the Federation. The Enterprise however was so far from the front lines that were ordered to remain on their exploration mission, being kept in reserve as a last ditch weapon. The Enterprise finally returned in 2257, once the war had ended. While on the return trip, the Enterprise detected seven red bursts but attempting to scan one led to the holographic communications system inflicting a catastrophic systems failure on the ship, crippling it. To continue the mission, Pike was transferred to the while Number One oversaw Enterprise's repairs. ( ) While repairs progressed, Number One called in a number of favour to ascertain the cause of Spock's disappearance from Starbase 5, transporting onto Discovery to personally deliver the information to Pike. While aboard, she informed her captain that Chief Engineer Louvier had found the holographic communicators to be the root cause of the system failures with Pike ordering their removal. ( ) In her travels, the Discovery had come across an alien lifeform known only as "the Sphere" which had imparted onto the ship the sum total of its knowledge. This knowledge however attracted the attention of the rogue A.I. Control who sent the entirety of the Section 31 fleet after Discovery to claim the data. Unable to delete the date, Pike was forced to destroy Discovery, calling in Number One to bring the Enterprise as an evacuation ship. ( ) While Discovery was successfully evacuated, the Sphere had taken control of the ship's systems, cancelling the self destruct and raising the shields to protect itself from the Enterprise's weapons. At a staff meeting, it was determined that the only way to keep the Sphere data from control was to take Discovery to the future. When a fifth red signal was detected at Xahea, Number One warped the Enterprise to the planet. When they arrived, only minutes before Section 31, Pike reassumed command of the Enterprise. During the course of the battle, an undetonated photon torpedo lodged itself in the Enterprise's saucer section. With the repair drones unable to remove the torpedo, Number One joined Admiral Cornwell in trying to disable it only to find its secondary detonation systems had already activated, Pike forcing her to swap places with him. When Pike returned, he ordered Number One to pilot the Enterprise between the Discovery and the Section 31 drones, allowing the ship to travel into the wormhole to the future. With Control gone, the drones shut down, leaving the Enterprise to limp back home. Back on Earth, all involved agreed to testify that Discovery had been destroyed, Spock convincing the admiralty to cover up the ship's existence completely. In 2258, 124 days after the battle, the Enterprise returned on its exploration mission, setting a course for a new moon found orbiting Edrin II. ( ) In 2264, Pike was promoted fleet captain with Number One agreed to remain behind and continue as first officer under James T. Kirk. Days before the change-of-command ceremony, however, Number One had an accident in the ship's cargo hold, where a cargo container fell onto her and crushed both her legs. Though she received prompt medical treatment from Dr. Phillip Boyce, but her long recovery meant that she couldn't serve as Kirk's first officer, the post being given to Spock. ( ) Following her recovery, Number One received a command of her own. ( ) Commanding the Yorktown By a different account, Number One still serving as Captain Pike's executive officer in the autumn of 2263, but was taking shore leave when the Agni conducted a series of incursions into Federation space, during which the Enterprise intervened during her absence, resulting in a significant loss of Starfleet personnel and starships. She would then be given command of the either late in the year 2263 or by the fall of 2264. ( ) In 2267, following the return of Captain Kirk and his crew from the Mirror universe, Robbins/Una finally discovered the means to reactivate the Transfer Key device (from the ill-fated Usildar mission of 2249) and rescue her former Enterprise crewmates from a hellish alternate universe. and Spock on planet Usilde, in 2267.]] However, this was attempted by Una stealing the Key from Kirk's quarters under the pretense of a friendly ship-visit — Number One fleeing the starship aboard a high-speed courier vessel; the Enterprise pursuing her back to the Librosian star system, now claimed by the Klingon Empire. Planetside, Robbins/Una escaped from hostile native clutches, only to be saved by Kirk and Spock when attempting to enter the abandoned Jatohr citadel there. With Klingons closing in, Number One used the Transfer Key to enter the home dimension of the Jatohr in an attempt to bring her missing crewmates home; Kirk and Spock barely escaping back to the Enterprise in the nick of time. ( ) Upon arriving in the alternate universe, Una journeyed across a massive, burning desert where she ultimately encountered her stranded crewmates from decades earlier. However, in order to attempt an escape from the dimension, an expedition to the Jatohr capital city was necessary to prevent the slug-like aliens from interdicting the Enterprise s extraction-efforts in two months' time, and this resulted in the capture and interrogation of Una, Tim Shimizu, and Lieutenant Commander Raul Martinez by the Jatohr leadership. ( ) At some point after these events, Number One was eventually promoted to the rank of commodore, and resumed command of the USS Yorktown, when, in 2270, she was sent by Starfleet Command to the Romulan Neutral Zone using a cloaking device, under orders to engage the Romulans. While in the Neutral Zone, her ship had power trouble with the cloaking device, and came under attack from Captain Koloth's ship. During the engagement, Number One and the Yorktown successfully disabled the enemy vessel. The Yorktown was then confronted by a Romulan Warbird. Luckily, she was able to escape by using a plasma field. However, the Yorktown came under fire from a Klingon-Romulan fleet under Romulan Praetor Gaius and Capt. Koloth. Number One, along with members of her bridge crew and Koloth and his bridge crew, were beamed aboard Gaius' ship. On board the ''Keras'', Number One and one of her officers were brutally interrogated by the praetor for information on Captain James T. Kirk and the . She was then transported aboard the , of which she then took command. She encountered the Organian Ayelborne, who forced the Romulans to abide by the terms of the Organian Peace Treaty. ( ) :In Greg Cox' TOS ''Legacies novel Captain to Captain, Number One/Una is already in command of the USS Yorktown, which clashes slightly with the implication in John Byrne's various comics that she took command of the starship only after her promotion to the flag rank of commodore. Possibly she held command of the Yorktown up through 2267, only to temporarily lose it after her expedition to the Jatohr universe, followed by her regaining command in 2270. It is actually mentioned in the Cox novel that her promotion to commodore was seemingly imminent, possibly delayed for some years due to her seeming insubordination in that storyline.'' Number One was promoted to admiral in the 2270s, and continued to command the . ( ) Relationships In 2254, her father died; she was consoled by Spock. She harbored fantasies for Pike for some time, and these were exposed to him by the Talosians in 2254. ( ) Normally, however, Number One was strictly logical, masking her emotions. One area of obsession for her was computers. In 2254, she assisted Lieutenant Spock in installing upgrades to the computer that made it voice-interactive. Her voice was used as a base pattern, something which later carried over to all Starfleet computers well into the late 24th century. ( ) The Name Since the character of Number One was never given a "real name" in "The Cage," what her name is has remained a point of inconsistency in the fiction. Several alternatives exist: * Vulcan's Glory states that she is from Ilyria and she is designated "Number One" as the best of her breed. The Children of Kings and Child of Two Worlds explain that Number One does have a given name, but it's difficult to pronounce for non-Illyrians. * In The Rift, Pike states her name to be "unpronounceable." * The Star Trek: New Frontier character of Morgan Primus, an immortal being, appears to be Number One (ie. Primus = One). The resemblance was hinted at several times by Peter David in the novel series, as well as in (in which Morgan's face is hidden, teasingly, by a hand mirror). The resemblance is visually confirmed by Morgan's identical appearance to Number One in . * Morgan Primus was revealed as the mother of Robin Lefler in New Frontier. Jerry Oltion's stories, Where Sea Meets Sky and "Conflicting Natures," although set in a much earlier timeframe, identify Number One as using the surname "Lefler" in reference to the New Frontier series, although his stories predate the relationship with Robin Lefler's father, Charles. * According to the Star Trek: Early Voyages comics, her last name is "Robbins." In the first issue Pike starts to say her first name once, but is interrupted, getting as far as "Eure--." * Conflictingly, in the TOS 50th Anniversary Legacies novel Captain to Captain, Number One's Illyrian birth name is considered to be impossible for outsiders to pronounce, hence her choosing the easier name of "Una" (signifying the concept of "one") during her Starfleet Academy years, followed by her classmates dubbing her "Number One," due to her top-ranking performances in all intellectual and athletic areas at the Academy. Star Trek: Discovery has Pike refer to her as Una in the second part of "Such Sweet Sorrow." * According to author Brad Ferguson's original manuscript for A Flag Full of Stars, the character of Admiral Timothea Rogers was intended to be Number One, although this is not directly stated in the published version of the novel. * In the short story Chaotic Response, the character used the name to constantly remind herself how far she had to go in the chain of command, having come on board the Enterprise using the name "Number Five." However, as this part of the story was a part of Spock's dream sequence, it may not actually be applicable to the character at all. * In the John Byrne's Assignment: Earth}} comic mini-series, there is a woman called Diana Winters, who works as agent "Number One" to forces unknown, and she looks similar to our Number One. * In Star Trek II Biographies by William Rotsler, Number One is given the name “Leigh Hudec”. This is, of course, Majel Barrett’s birth name (Majel Leigh Hudec), under which she was credited for playing Number One in “The Menagerie”. Alternate timelines In an alternate timeline, Number One died tragically in 2254, injured so badly she could not even beg to be put out of her pain. ( ) In another alternate timeline created when Yeoman J. Mia Colt was sent forward in time from 2254 to 2293 after her tricorder scans released the tachyon energy contained in an Algolian artifact known as a Keepsake, Number One had become captain of the by 2293. Spock succeeded her as first officer of the Enterprise, continuing to serve in that position aboard the . In 2293, the Excelsior was ordered to prevent the Enterprise-A from entering the Klingon Neutral Zone. However, when she made contact with Pike and learned that he intended to bring Colt to Algol II in Klingon space so that she could return to her own time through the Well of Tomorrows, she allowed him to proceed to the planet. ( | |Now and Then}}) Appendices Appearances *''TOS'' episodes **The Cage **The Menagerie *''TOS'' novels **''Enterprise: The First Adventure'' **'' '' **'' '' **''The Rift'' **''Where Sea Meets Sky'' **''Burning Dreams'' **''Legacies: ''Captain to Captain **''Legacies: ''Best Defense **''Legacies: ''Purgatory's Key *''EV comics'' **"Flesh of My Flesh" **"The Fires of Pharos" **"Our Dearest Blood" **"Nor Iron Bars a Cage" **" " **"The Flat, Gold Forever" **"Immortal Wounds" **"One of a Kind" **" " **"Futures" **" " **"Futures" **"Now and Then" **"Thanatos" **" " *''TOS'' comics **"To Walk the Night" **''Alien Spotlight: Vulcans'' **''Romulans: Schism'' **''Leonard McCoy, Frontier Doctor'' *''DIS'' episodes ** An Obol for Charon ** If Memory Serves (archive footage) ** Such Sweet Sorrow ** Such Sweet Sorrow, Part 2 *''DIS'' novels ** Desperate Hours ** The Enterprise War External link * category:Humans category:Starfleet personnel category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) category:Starfleet helmsmen and flight controllers category:Starfleet first officers category:Starfleet lieutenants category:Starfleet commanders category:Starfleet commodores category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel Category:USS Yorktown (Constitution class) personnel Category:23rd century births Category:Humans (23rd century)